BORDERLANDS: LOST ECHO LOGS -
by Onyxessence
Summary: Lost ECHO Tapes that have been found around Pandora over the years.
1. ECHO:Entry271

ECHO:Entry#271 -Unknown

"Is this thing on? Hello?" A man said, as you heard him tapping thoughtlessly on the cover of the ECHO Device. His voice raspy and loud as he breathed into the microphone.

"Alright.." He paused to clear his throat, making a hocking noise while doing so.

"While I was walking to check on a few of my Skag traps earlier today. I noticed one of them laying on the side of the road.." His southern accent was thick to the point where his words are nearly un-comprehensive.

"Now, my first thought was. Roadkill. But when I got closer to it, the damn things legs were torn off! So ignoring that like a fool, I kept walking to my next trap." His heavy boots were crunching on the dirt, and a Rakk screeched in the distance.

"But when I got there, this.. Creature. Was facing off with one of them alpha Skags!" He said in disbelief as he picked up his walking pace.

"Now, I don't know what the hell that thing was.. But it sure ripped that Skag up like it was yesterdays lottery ticket." He picked up his pace, then slowed down again before coming to a halt.

"..What the hell." He said distantly as if letting go of the device.

"There's more than one of them. ..And, it looks like they're pissed." His voice trembling as the beasts roared in the distance.

"Goddamnit!" The man said while scrambling for safety.

"Ahh, shit." He cursed while fumbling with the device before dropping it.

The large beasts roaring as their footsteps quickly approached the fallen ECHO Device. Shaking and rumbling the ground as they neared. The heavy breathing, and enraged, incohherent grunts make it seem as if one swallowed the device whole. Suddenly a faint but powerful sounding gunshot in the distance, followed by a bullet whizzing and passing through flesh. Causes the device to be flung through the air by one of the beasts, they stomp and belt out in confusion and anger before the audio suddenly cuts out.

[End-of-Entry]


	2. ECHO:Entry6000028

ECHO:Entry#6000028 - CL4-TP

"Hello! This is a message for the meanest. ..And ugliest. Dwellers of pandora! Are you looking for adventure, excitement, danger and love? Then send your application to be Claptraps personal sidekick! You'll get the admiration and affection of the fans as if you were truely him in all his glory! And fellas. You don't need me to tell you, the ladies love a good lookin' minion. So if you're ready to be feared and adored at the same time. Which is pretty hard to do, if you ask me. Then come on down! Handsome, strong and tall men. Need not apply! Actually, even if you're kind of tall or handsome don't bother."

[End-of-Entry]


	3. ECHO:Entry758

ECHO:ENTRY#758 -Sheya Maverick

"Name's Sheya.. I'm looking for my younger sister Tabitha. She disappeared from New Haven a few days ago." You could hear her boots walking on the floor boards, then her opening up a window.

"I'm worried for her. She doesn't go off alone without saying anything unless it's about our father. But even then, Pierce would've noticed.." Her voice now sounding anxious.

"I'm going to setup a new ECHO log then check around the Dahl headlands for any sign of her."

You could hear someone coughing outside.

"If someone could meet me there and possibly offer their assistance, you'll recieve a small reward and all my gratitude. Thank you."

[End-of-Entry]


	4. ECHO:Entry712

ECHO:Entry#712 -Mad Moxxi

"Uggh, I swear if I have to hear another story about how they found the vault from another one of these so called 'hunters' I'm gonna lose my friggin' mind.."

Moxxi groaned as she mimicked a gun shooting her head.

"..Maybe I should just marry the next handsome man I meet.." Moxxi said while sighing.

"It would definitely be a nice change from my usual choice of men." She said hesitantly.

"Moxxi! How 'bout another beer over here, huh!"

Mordecai shouted from the other room.

"Someone shoot me.." She said before stepping into the other room.

"Hey sug, how's everything going over here?"

[End-of-Entry]


	5. ECHO:Entry275

ECHO:Entry#275 -Unknown

"Hello? Goddamnnit. This thing on?" The man said as he fumbled with the ECHO device.

"Can anybody hear me? I need help! There's these.. Things, out here. Following me."

The man said as his voice grew more and more terrified.

"I Ca- ..I think I'm gonna die out here tonight. Son of a bitch.. What the hell was that.." The dead like silence of the night enveloping the transmission.

[End-of-Entry]


	6. ECHO:Entry32

ECHO:ENTRY#32 -Frank Potts

"Me and Bushwick are killing two bitches tonight. I can't wait to sink my teeth into their beautiful corpses.."

[End-of-Entry]


	7. ECHO:Entry276

ECHO:Entry#276 -Ottis Redding

"Hello? My name's uh.. Ottis Redding." Ottis said calmly.

"I was walking this morning to check on some Skag traps, when I seen this 8 foot creature eating one of them. It's hands were humongous and its skin was covered in some thick type of jagged rock. They pinned me down near the Arid Hills but I managed to lose them. I still think I'm being followed. So I.. I thought I might as well make a message for my family." He paused, as the nocturnal insects chirpped in the background.

"First of all, honey I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to help you in the field today so, for that I'm sorry. You're gonna have to find somebody else for that now.. And Billy and Jessie, you two just listen to your mother and everything will be alright you hear me? ..Just keep o-" A heavy swoosh interrupted the man before he began to scream in agony, the creatures snarling and bellowing as they rip apart his then lifeless body.

[End-of-Entry]


	8. ECHO:Entry415

ECHO:Entry#415 -Citizen of Fyrestone

"I heard deathly screaming coming from near the Gas station again last night."

A woman said with a prim and proper tone of voice.

"But what's really strange is. It didn't sound like a Skag attack.."

The woman said intrigued.

"When I went to see what it was, early this morning, there was this horribly mutilated corpse lying in the middle of the road." She said, sounding disgusted.

"Maybe whatever's out there will keep those filthy bandits away from fyrestone.."

The woman said, before static cut out the transmission.

[End-of-Entry]


	9. ECHO:Entry409

ECHO:ENTRY#409 -Tabitha Maverick

"Sheya.." The woman's voice said as you could hear her setting something heavy and wooden down on the table.

"Hayden came to see me earlier today, to tell me father's sick again. I'm going to meet with him in the Arid hills.." Her footsteps trailing in the background.

"He tells me there's a man who will pay me 150 thousand for one of my Jakobs." She said as she slid her coat on.

"I just hope I can get to him in time.."

[End-of-Entry]


	10. ECHO:Entry14

ECHO:Entry#14 -Citizen of Sanctuary

"Anybody seen my gun?" The stranger said, various people talking within the background.

"I was in Moxxi's the other night and I must've left it around there somewhere.. I usually sit near the slot machine and the dart board. It's a black and red custom Maliwan with a Dahl scope and extended clip. Damn I need to quit going there.."

[End-of-Entry]


	11. ECHO:Entry1001

ECHO:ENTRY#1001 -Helena Pierce

"One of the Maverick girls came in here just a few seconds ago.."

Helena opened various drawers and thumbed stacks of folders.

"Where did I put that.. Ahh, here you are." Helena flipped through the envelope.

"Note to self, find out how their father is doing.. PS. Buy new ECHO Device."

[End-of-Entry]


	12. ECHO:Entry912

ECHO:ENTRY#912 -Bushwick

"Boss told us we're getting paid big tonight if we kill this girl." Bushwick said, putting emphasis on the word big.

"Guess her father screwed him over pretty bad somewhere down the road. Because when I handed him that map to where she lives, I'm not sure I've ever seen him smile like that. 'Payback.' He kept saying with the map in his hands. Vengeance might be the better word.."

[End-of-Entry]


	13. ECHO:Entry916

ECHO:ENTRY#916 -Bushwick

"This thing on?" Bushwick said, slightly irritated.

"Okay.. I guess he wants me and Frank of all people, to go to New Haven and lure this poor broad to her death. Pfft, Frank. How the hell am I supposed to control that psycho?" He exhaled cigarette smoke through his nose.

"But then again. If her father really is Sam Maverick she might not be so easy to kill.. Maybe it's best he's there. Hope she doesn't notice the blood stains around his mouth."

[End-of-Entry]


	14. ECHO:Entry1000005

ECHO:Entry#1000005 -Crazed Bandit

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT, MEAT. ..Is this thing on? MEAT? MEAT!"

[End-of-Entry]


	15. ECHO:Entry01

ECHO:ENTRY#01 -Sheya Maverick

"No sign of her here." Sheya said before letting out a deep sigh, insects buzzing in the background.

"I've asked everyone I kn- Woah, big fella! You mind watching that?" She cut herself off to yell at someone.

"One wrong move and we're all Skag meat!" You could hear a faint snickering in the background.

"..I've asked just about everyone I know on the way here, if they've seen her. And they've all told me the same thing. She was with Hayden and a few others walking towards Fyrestone." She put her hand down on the vehicle and paused for a moment.

"My sister's pretty, but that doesn't make her stupid. She wouldn't go with Hayden and his pals if she didn't trust him. Something doesn't make sense.."

Static nearly makes the recording inaudible.

"But his name's Tucker. I met him back outside New Haven just after I left. The other, Frank. A big burly son of a gun." She said, slapping him on the back.

"Who came in the nick of time." She laughed. "If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now.."

You could hear Tucker and Frank jumping into their vehicles.

"If you want to help, the 3 of us will be stationed in Fyrestone."

[End-of-Entry]


	16. ECHO:Entry917

ECHO:ENTRY#917 -Bushwick

Bushwick and Frank were walking, the clinking of clashing bullets and grenades in the background.

"Just outside New Haven now." Bushwick exhaled cigarette smoke.

"You think she's gonna be hot?" He asked Frank.

"No." Frank coldly replied.

"Me either, how come you didn't tell me there was two of them?" Bushwick stopped before asking.

"I thought you knew." Frank continued to walk, Bushwick trailing behind him.

"..You know what? You better start calling me Tucker once we get in there." Frank chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Hey, I just want this broad to trust us so we can get paid double."

[End-of-Entry]


	17. ECHO:Entry6000030

ECHO:Entry#6000030 -CL4-TP

"Hello! Apparently nobody heard my last announcment, since I didn't get any mail. So I'm just going to keep repeating this message everyday until I'm satisfied with the amount of requests I've recieved. This is a message for the meanest. ..And ugliest. Dwellers of pandora! Are you looking for adventure, excitement, danger and love? Then send your application to be Claptraps personal sidekick! You'll get the admiration and affection of the fans as if you were truely him in all his glory! And fellas. You don't need me to tell you, the ladies love a good lookin' minion. So if you're ready to be feared and adored at the same time. Which is pretty hard to do, if you ask me. Then come on down! Handsome, strong and tall men. Need not apply! Actually, even if you're kind of tall or handsome don't bother. I'm talkin' serious uggo's only."

[End-of-Entry]


	18. ECHO:Entry03

ECHO:ENTRY#03 -Sheya Maverick

"We're in Fyrestone. Nobody's seen her. I want to go back and check the Arid Badlands. I can't just give up on her yet, I'm her sister. She wouldn't give up on me.. I'm gonna ask Dr. Zed if he has any sort of survelliance around here. Maybe that could give us some more clues. I just hope I'm not too late.."

[End-of-Entry]


	19. ECHO:Entry919

ECHO:ENTRY#919 -Bushwick

"Rodericc, we're outside Fyrestone.. Frank's talking to her right now. We're just gonna take her out to Skag Gully, and pop her in the back of the head. Meet us out there.. We can't stay, she's asking to many questions. It's like she knows where her sister is. Can't afford to lose her now." Bushwick said, sounding panicked.

"Can't afford to lose 3 million.."

[End-of-Entry]


	20. ECHO:Entry546

ECHO:ENTRY#546-Dan 'The Maniac' Jones

"Just picked up a transmission from one of the bandit camps I passed. Someone's putting up a million dollars for a 'Sheya Maverick' she lives in New Haven apparently. I better go pay her a visit that she'll never forget.." He said as his engine roared through the desert.

[End-of-Entry]


	21. ECHO:Entry15

ECHO:Entry#15 -Citizen of Sanctuary

Loud music playing from Moxxie's club nearly makes the recording inaudible.

"I found my gun."

[End-of-Entry]


	22. ECHO:Entry04

ECHO:ENTRY#04 -Sheya Maverick

"I've checked the cameras and there was nothing. Frank pulled me aside and said we should turn back to New Haven. He seemed quite serious about it too, but Tucker suggests we check the Skag Gully. So I'm leaving this ECHO Device with Dr. Zed. If you still want to help, meet us somewhere in the Skag Gully.. I can't go back to New Haven just yet."

[End-of-Entry]


	23. ECHO:Entry400015

ECHO:ENTRY#400015 -Rodericc Black

"Is this it?" One bandit asked.

"Yeah, this is where he said to meet him.."

"Goddamnnit, how long is this going to take?" Another bandit shouted.

"Be quiet.. I think that's them! Nope, just a Skag."

A Rakk screeched in the background.

"Hmmph."

[End-of-Entry]


	24. ECHO:Entry547

ECHO:ENTRY#547-Dan 'The Maniac' Jones

"Damn, I must've gotten here a little to late. Found an ECHO saying she was headed to the DAHL headlands to look for her sister.. I didn't hear anything about a sister. Maybe I'll get a little more for the both of them."

He started his engine.

"Find what you're looking for?" Helena asked, standing behind the guardrail.

"Piss off, Pierce." Dan said before speeding out of the town.

[End-of-Entry]


	25. ECHO:Entry1002

ECHO:ENTRY#1002 -Helena Pierce

"Hmm, this Maverick girl is proving herself to be quite popular. This is the second man who's come here asking for her where abouts. Good thing I've put a tracking device on her vehicle. I should check to make sure everything is okay."

She opened one of her desk drawers and cocked a pistol.

"Scooter, I'm going to need- did I shut this thing off? Ah, hell."

[End-of-Entry]


	26. ECHO:Entry33

ECHO:ENTRY#33 -Frank Potts

"Are you sure that they're armed?" Sheya asked Tucker.

"Look armed to me. Maybe we should just pay 'em." He replied cautiously.

"Yeah right. Let me handle this." She said walking slowly toward the group of bandits.

"Hey Princess! What're you, doing out in these parts? Don't you know it's dangerous out here for a girl like you?" The man said.

"Let's just lay down our guns and walk away.." Tucker muttered.

"We don't want any trouble.. We're just looking for my sister. You wouldn't have happened to see her by any chance would you?"

The men stared at the photo she held up in dead silence.

"Hmm.." The leader of the group leaned forward.

"You know, I think I might recall seeing her somewhere before.. But I just can't remember where. Bushwick, do you know?"

"Bushwick?" Sheya said under her breath.

"Sorry, honey." Tucker said to Sheya as he walked toward the bandits.

He cocked back his relover and said. "It's business.."

"Kill that bitch!"

You could hear multiple gunshots going off and a loud roaring yell before the tape cuts out.

[End-of-Entry]


	27. ECHO:Entry920

ECHO:ENTRY#920 -Bushwick

"They're dead." Bushwick said exhausted.

"They're all dead.." He dropped his shotgun and continued walking, you could hear him kicking dead bodies as he passed them.

"After I sent out the transmission that she was in Fyrestone, Rodericc and his gang came to help. But Frank.. Goddammnit, that bastard! He just turned on us.."

He shot Franks body to see if it would move.

"Twelve of us, dead.. For one girl." He stopped to light up a cigarette.

"Hope she was worth it." You could hear him exhale before two gunshots went off.

Bushwick's body dropped to the ground.

"I am.."

A womans voice said faintly in the background.

She let out a groan then pushed a dead body off of her.

You could hear her get up and slowly walk toward the ECHO Device to press the stop button.

[End-of-Entry]


	28. ECHO:Entry400016

ECHO:ENTRY#400016 -Rodericc Black

"Hey, how 'bout them?" They all loaded and cocked their guns.

"Hang on, hang on." A man rushed over to say.

"Don't go shooting just anyone now.. Yeah. That's him. Everyone get ready.. Hey princess! What're you, doing out in these parts? Don't you know it's dangerous out here for a girl like you?"

The other men laughed.

"We don't want any trouble.." Sheya said as she approached them.

"We're just looking for my sister. You wouldn't have happened to see her by any chance would you?" She said.

"Hmm.. You know, I think I might recall seeing her somewhere before.. But I just can't remember where. Bushwick, do you know?" He called out.

"Sorry, honey." Bushwick said as he sided with the group of men and cocked back his revolver.

"It's business.." "Kill that bitch!"

Thunderous shots began firing when suddenly the tape cuts out.

[End-of-Entry]


	29. ECHO:Entry1000006

ECHO:Entry#1000006 -Crazed Bandits

"You know, Jeff.."

"Yeah?"

"..What if there's more to life than just eating the bodies of strangers?"

"What? Like what?"

"Have you ever thought of creating a business?"

"Business.."

"Yeah, one from scratch."

"What do you know of running a business?"

"Maybe Jeff and Todds 'Licensed' meat distributors!"

"Now you're just talking crazy.."

"..Yeah. But a Bandit can dream, can't they?"

[End-of-Entry]


	30. ECHO:Entry921

ECHO:ENTRY#921 -Bushwick

"Damn.. They almost got me Tabitha.." Sheya said before letting out a painful sigh.

"If it wasn't for Frank, I would be dead right now.. So excuse me for this."

She finished buckling her boots then stood up and lit one of the cigarettes found on Bushwick's body.

"When we entered the Skag Gully I noticed Tucker acting more and more strange. When I asked him about what was making him so jumpy he wouldn't reply. I told Frank to keep an eye on him in case any Alphas show up to try and blind side him. That's when we walked into about 9 or 10 bandits.. I think they were part of Morlacks gang."

She stopped to smoke again.

"I tried explaining why we were there, until I seen Tucker walk over to them. Next thing you know, bullets were flying. Then Frank jumped on top of me. I was shooting holes through him, knowing I'd hit at least a few of them. I remember the look he gave me just before he died.." She flicked the cigarette.

"Then everything went silent. You could hear the groans of his men dying and the screech of rakks, but still.."

She walked over to the other dead bodies and you could hear her searching through their pockets.

"What's this?" She paused.

Sheya dropped the ECHO Device. Her boots crunched the gravel when she turned, then sprinted madly in the distance.

[End-of-Entry]


	31. ECHO:Entry548

ECHO:ENTRY#548-Dan 'The Maniac' Jones

"Can't seem to find her, might as well call it a day." Dan said walking back to his vehicle.

"What the.. Is that? Can't be." He scurried over to the side of the road.

"Drop your weapon!" He said, kneeling behind his buggy for cover.

"Alright. You got me.." Sheya dropped her revolver, and raised her hands. "Who sent you?"

"What do you mean who sent me?" Dan replied, aiming down the sights of his Tediore Shotgun.

"It's pretty simple. Who sent you to kill me?" Sheya asked, trying to bide some time.

"I came myself.. Come on, get in the back." Dan jabs his shotgun in her back.

"They won't pay you, you know.." Sheya said as she was getting into the gunner seat, which had a hatch welded to the top.

"You're not a bandit!" Sheya yelled before Dan slammed the hatch shut.

"I've got a few friends that say they will." Dan said, patting his holster.

"You're making a mistake, they'll kill us both!" Sheya's voice echoed within the makeshift cell.

"You know.. I was just gonna shoot you back in new haven." Dan said, pounding twice on the top of the cell.

"But seeing as how harmless you seem, I figure I might as well get the 3 million for bringing you in alive." Dan laughed.

"Bringing me alive where?" Sheya's voice echoed faintly.

"The old bunker.."

Sheya laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dan said, sliding the slot open to see her face.

"You're not from around here are you?"

He didn't reply.

"You're heading into a Skag den.." Sheya falsely warned him.

"Quiet back there." Dan continued driving.

She noticed that when he turned slightly, one of his grenades would bounce.

"I'm serious, turn back. If you go around Fyrestone it's safer.." Sheya said genuinely concerned.

"Fine.." As he turned the car aggressively, his grenade bounced just high enough for her to grab.

"What the hell? It's a dead end!" "Yep.." She pulled the pin from a grenade, and dropped it behind the seat.

"Wait!" He shouted before the explosion.

Sheya curled into a ball and covered her ears.

The explosion caused Dan Jones to fly out of the front seat and to the side of the dirt road.

"C'mon.." Sheya said as she kicked the top of the hatch, hoping it will break loose.

"C'mon!" She kicked one final time before it finally gave way.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, then threw her hands up in excitement.

She jumped onto the pavement and walked toward the front seat.

"Nice.." Sheya said, looking at the Tediore shotgun. "Thanks for the wheels!" She said to Dan's body before speeding off.

"That was awesome!" Sheya shouted over the engine in amazement.

"Huh? What the.." Sheya presses stop on the ECHO.

[End-of-Entry]


	32. ECHO:Entry549

ECHO:ENTRY#549 -Dan 'The Maniac' Jones

"Alright. This is it.." Sheya said as the engine of the vehicle died down.

"The sun's going down now, so I'll have a chance to try and sneak in there un-noticed." She jumped out of the vehicle and you could hear her boots hitting the gravel.

"Okay.." She paused to breathe.

"I'm gonna leave this ECHO here in case I don't make it. Guess I'm going through that drain pipe.."

[End-of-Entry]


	33. ECHO:Entry7082

ECHO:ENTRY#7082 -Hayden Roswell

"Sheya!" Tabitha cried out, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"I'm trapped inside some cave.. I escaped Hayden and took his ECHO, we were in one of Marlakk's Mining Facilities near the Gravel Plant. I tried running to Fyrestone, but there was too many of them following me. I ran in here thinking I would be safe, but they followed me here too. I think they're all dead.. There's these creatures, Sheya.. It's too dark. I can't see where any of them are. But.. They're huge." You could hear her hands patting and sliding across the walls of the cave as if she was blind. "I don't know how long I'm going to last in here.. If you find this and I'm not next to it. I love you. Just know that I love you." Tabitha begins to cry and the tape cuts out

[End-of-Entry]


	34. ECHO:Entry805936

ECHO:ENTRY#805936 -Marlakk

"I WANT THOSE GIRLS FOUND! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, WHO I GOTTA KILL! THEY WILL. DIE BY MY HANDS. 4 MILLION FOR ONE DEAD, ONE ALIVE. 5 FOR BOTH LIVING."


	35. ECHO:Entry550

ECHO:ENTRY#550 -Dan 'The Maniac' Jones

"Damn it!" Sheya cursed, pounding her fist onto the buggy.

"There was hardly anybody there. They must've left a few hours before me.. I snuck into the old bunker to try find any information on where they're hiding you. But the transmissions said Marlakk was already at the mines.."

Sheya stopped to light up a cigarette.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sneak my way through, this time. They seem like they have the place locked down pretty tight, I might have to shoot my way out.." She jumped in her vehicle and stepped on the gas.

[End-of-Entry]


	36. ECHO:Entry6000031

ECHO:Entry#6000031 -CL4-TP

"My minions! I think I feel a Claptrap take over coming on. Just yesterday alone after I posted on the board, I got over 70 requests to be my personal sidekick! And the numbers are still rising! Haha! If any of you desire to see me. I will be in my quarters, awaiting celebration in my name. Your king has spoken!"

[End-of-Entry]


End file.
